Sonic Mania Quest for the Holy Sword
by Retro David
Summary: Sonic, Kirito, and everyone go on a quest in Jotunheimr in ALO to get the Holy Sword Excalibur to finish the year off. Will they retrieve the legendary sword and save the land of hill giants, and the surface world? Find out in this epic battle to save ALO. Warning: Spoilers for SAO season 2.
1. Jotunheimr

The New Year is just about to approach, and Sonic and his friends are now chilling out at a park in Tokyo.

Tails: Can't believe it's almost 2026.

Mighty: Pretty soon it will be two years since the death game was cleared.

Sonic: Why not celebrate? Just kidding.

Tails: Hey, I just got a message from Kirito. He said he saw an article about someone finding the Holy Sword Excalibur in ALO.

Knuckles: Well, that's too bad he didn't get it.

Tails: No wait. Nobody has gotten it yet. He wants us to dive in and help him.

Ray: Excalibur?

Sonic: Hey, I've heard about that sword before. That was the sword that King Arthur wielded, right?

Tails: Yeah. Guess it's a legendary weapon in ALO. I wonder how they found it. Players can't fly in Jotunheimr.

Sonic: Well then, let's just see this for ourselves.

Mighty: Yeah. Pretty soon someone else will clear that dungeon to get the sword.

Sonic: Then we better move quickly.

Everybody logs into ALO and meet up at the house in Alne. Klein takes a sip of his drink.

Silica: Are you on vacation already, Klein?

Klein: Yeah, since yesterday. Even if I wanted to work, there's pretty much nothing to do. My boss keeps saying how good we got it there, and how we get a full week off for the New Year's.

Sonic: Next time you guys are on vacation you should visit my home, South Island.

Silica: That would be great.

Klein: Hey Kirito. If we manage to get Excalibur today, I want you to help me get the Spirit Blade Kaguzuchi.

Kirito: It's really hot in that dungeon.

Klein: Yeah, well Jotunheimr is really cold.

Sinon: If you could, I would like you to help me get my hands on the Light Bow Shekinah.

Tails: Wait, you've been playing for two weeks and now you're after a legendary weapon?

Sinon: I love the bow that Liz gave me, but I could use a little more range.

Lisbeth: Really? Well bows have better range than spears, but not magic. You're pretty much the only player in this game who wants to snipe from a hundred meters.

Sinon: I want to double that.

Lisbeth: Oh, ok.

Asuna, Yui, and leafa return from shopping.

Leafa: We're back.

Asuna: Sorry it took so long.

Silica: Welcome back.

Sonic: Hey, we've been waiting.

Yui: Hey Daddy, we talked to so many people, but nobody was able to reach the dungeon.

Kirito: Then how do they know where Excalibur is?

Yui: I think someone has found a quest different from Tonky, which an NPC offered Excalibur as the reward for completing it.

Knuckles: Who's Tonky?

Yui: He's a jelephant from Jotunheimr. Daddy and Aunt Leafa saved him from a dreadlord.

Asuna: They said that it wasn't a very peaceful quest. It's not a fetching or escort one. It's a kill quest. It's about killing as many monsters in Jotunheimr as you can. Everybody over there is trying to do that.

Ray: Definitely not peaceful at all.

Mighty: But Excalibur is sealed at the bottom of that mid-air dungeon swarming with dreadlords. How can an NPC offer it as a quest reward?

Silica: Maybe the NPC could take them to the dungeon.

Sonic: Guess we'll find out soon enough.

Lisbeth: Alright everyone. The weapons are back in shape.

Lisbeth gives everyone their weapons.

Klein: You know, even if we're a bunch of muscleheads, we're still pretty cool.

Lisbeth: Why don't you use magic for once?

Klein: No way. A samurai doesn't use magic.

Tails: Well samurai's normally use black magic in RPGs normally, in addition to their warrior skills.

Klein: Maybe I should break my own katana and quit being a samurai rather than using magic.

Silica: But you were using a fire-based sword skill earlier. That counts as half magic.

Klein: Wait, seriously?!

Tails: Yeah, she's right.

Ray: Hey I mean, we don't use weapons or magic at all.

Sonic: I'm pretty sure you guys know why as well.

Sinon: You five don't need them.

Yui: ALO added sword skills in the system update in May. High level skills were assigned to the magic elements: earth, water, fire, wind, holy, and dark on top of their physical properties.

Klein: Really?

Knuckles: So are you gonna destroy your katana now or what?

Klein: Oh you have got to be kidding me.

Kirito: Sword skills don't really require incantations, so we can say they don't count.

Lisbeth: That's fair enough.

Kirito: Thank you for coming to help me everyone. Despite the last minute favor. I'll thank you guys properly later on somehow. Let's give it all we got.

Everyone: Yeah!

Everyone heads down the long stairs leading to Jotunheimr. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, and Ray run ahead.

Lisbeth: Too bad they are faster than us.

Leafa: This place must be the size of an entire dungeon floor in New Aincrad.

Kirito: In the normal route, it takes two hours to get to Jotunheimr. This one takes five, so deal with it. Consider yourselves lucky.

Sinon: It's still a huge pain. Sonic must already be there by now.

At the bottom of the stairs, Sonic and his friends continue to wait for the others to arrive.

Sonic: So this is Jotunheimr.

Mighty: It's all snow here.

Kirito and the others arrive.

Sonic: Hi.

Klein: Hey. Jeez it's freezing.

Sinon: This place is amazing.

Asuna casts a frost resistance spell on everyone.

Klein: Ah that's better. Thanks Asuna.

Tails: Guess Salamanders have a weakness to the cold.

Leafa makes a whistling signal and a monster which looks to be a mix of a jellyfish and elephant comes flying up to them with eight wings.

Klein: Gah!

Leafa: Don't worry. Despite how he looks, he's a herbivore. When we brought him fish from the surface though, he devoured them all in a single bite.

Tails: Wait, is that Tonky?

Leafa: Yeah.

Tonky puts his trunk onto Klein.

Klein: What's it doing?

Kirito: It's telling you to get on.

Klein: But my gramp's dying words had to do with being against riding American cars and flying elephants.

Sonic: You made that up just now.

Kirito: Back at the Dicey Cafe, you gave me dried persimmons. You said your grandpa made it. They were good so give me more next time, would you?

Everybody climbs on Tonky, and Tails flies on him.

Tails: I'm the only player who can fly anywhere, but I can't fly that far though. I get tired.

Sinon: Well that's a shame.

Kirito: Thanks Tonky.

Kirito jumps onto him.

Leafa: Ok Tonky, take us to the dungeon entrance.

Tonky flies up to the dungeon.

Lisbeth: What happens if you fall down from here?

Asuna: Try asking the one who tried to climb up to the next floor of Aincrad and almost fall off.

Kirito: Nah, I'll leave it to our cat friends instead.

Sinon and Silica: No thanks.

Tonky then drops down fast and everybody screams and holds on really tight.

Leafa: Woohoo!

Tails: For crying out loud Leafa! Just why?!

Sonic: What? You afraid of roller coasters or something?

Tonky stops dropping down. Yui holds onto Asuna really tight and Tails holds onto Sonic, and Ray holds onto Mighty. They shake really hard.

Sonic: Chill out Tails, it's over.

Mighty: Man that was insane.

Ray: This is worse than a roller coaster.

Knuckles: Good thing I didn't fall off like when Heavy Magician pushed me off the Tornado at Mirage Saloon.

Asuna: Yui, it's ok. We've stopped falling.

Yui: No! I'm not letting go!

Leafa: Guys, look.

They look down on the ground and see a bunch of players helping a dreadlord take down a jelephant.

Asuna: Did someone tame that dreadlord?

Silica: That's impossible! There's no chance of taming one! Even with your taming skills maxed out and when you have the special gear!

Klein: You mean they are taking advantage of the situation?

Knuckles: Those players must be helping the dreadlord. No wonder why it's not attacking them.

Tonky starts crying as soon as they took out one of his friends.

Tails: Look!

A bunch of players attack more jelephants

Lisbeth: Does this quest have to do with what Asuna said about monster-slaying in Jotunheimr? It's about teaming up with the humanoid dreadlords to kill the bestial dreadlords?

Sonic: You've gotta be kidding me.

Suddenly, a giant woman appears behind them.

Sonic: Woah, look!

Klein: She's huge.

Urdr: I am the Queen of the Lake, Urdr. Listen well, fairies and heroes who have bonded with my young servants. Me and my sisters have a request for you to deliver these lands from the clutches of the frost giants.

Yui: Daddy, she's an NPC but there's something unusual about her. She's not going through the set response routines like most NPCs do. She is patched through a core language engine module in the game code.

Kirito: You mean she's an AI?

Yui: Yeah.

Urdr: Jotunheimr was once like the surface world, Alfheim. It was also blessed by the World Tree, Yggdrasil, and it was covered with lush greenery and water. We hill giants, and our animal servants, once lived together in peace and harmony. Below Jotunheimr lies Nibelheim, the land of frost. The king of the frost giants who inhabit that realm, Thrym, snuck into Jotunheimr and snuck the Holy Sword Excalibur, the sword that cuts all trees and iron, into the lake of Urd which is at the center of the world. The sword has cut the thickest route for the World Tree, and then taking Yggdrasil away, along with the blessings it gave to us.

Mighty: So Excalibur lies there.

Urdr: Masses of frost giants led by Thrym from Nibelheim began to assault Jotunheimr and put up a fortress and many castles, while capturing and imprisoning us hill giants. And on the frozen Lake of Urd lies a mammoth block of ice. They used it to construct a castle, Thrymheim, from which they rule this land. Me and my two sisters have escaped to the bottom of a frozen lake, but we do not have the power we once possessed. But, the frost giants are still not finished and they mean to kill our servants that call this land their home. If that comes to pass, our power will soon fade, and they will soon be able to bring Thrymheim to the surface of Alfheim.

Klein: What?!

Knuckles: The town of Alne will get destroyed if that happens!

Urdr: King Thrym wants to bury the world of Alfheim in snow and push onwards to the zenith of the World Tree. He keeps the golden apple that is set to grow there.

Sonic: You've gotta be kidding me.

Urdr: Thrym and his minions have grown frustrated with their inability to slay my servants, so they have begun to get assistance from the fairies. And offering Excalibur as the reward, he wishes to destroy all of my servants. However, King Thrym has no intention in lending the legendary sword to anyone. If Excalibur is pulled from its place, then the World Tree's blessings will return to this realm, and the castle will be doomed to melt and fall.

Lisbeth: So he's lying about Excalibur being the quest reward?

Ray: Does that mean that quest is false?

Urdr: Thrym must wish to substitute it to Caliburn, the false sword that looks identical to Excalibur.

Tails: There's no way a king like him would get away with this. That's not fair.

Urdr: Not being fair is what Thrym does best. It is his most powerful weapon. He has made a mistake though. He has tasked most of his forces, with the help of the fairy warriors, so they are nowhere near Thrymheim. The castle's defenses are weaker than ever.

Ray: It's not like this will be a cakewalk though.

Urdr gives Leafa an amulet.

Urdr: The fading of this amulets glow hearkens the passing of my own servants, and my power. Fairies, and heroes, infiltrate Thrymheim, and take Excalibur from its place. I am counting on you all.

Tonky flies up to the castle entrance.

Sinon: This is a normal quest right? The scale of this seems far beyond a normal quest.

Tails: So if all the bestial dreadlords get killed, the frost giants will invade the surface?

Sonic: But how is this happening when the GMs aren't giving an update or heads-up?

Kirito: Yeah. Normally we would get at least a week's notice.

Leafa: Well it doesn't matter now. Tonky needs us to help his friends. Right Kazuto?

Kirito: Definitely. We came here to clear this castle and take Excalibur away. This gives us an advantage since their defenses are weaker.

Kirito equips a second sword with him.

Sonic: Alright! One last quest for the year.

Tails: Yeah. Let's give it everything we got.

Klein: Let's finish this and put ourselves on the front page of MMO Tomorrow!

Everyone: Yeah!

They arrive at the castle entrance.

Leafa: Don't worry Tonky. We're gonna save your home and your friends.

Sonic: Let's go!


	2. Thrymheim

Everybody gets off of Tonky as they reach the castle entrance. Kirito looks to Yui and see's her looking down.

Kirito: Is everything alright sweetheart?

Yui: This is just my hypothesis, but Alfheim Online is a lot different from all of the other MMO's from the Seed in one way. The Cardinal System that governs its operation hasn't been stripped down. It has the full specs and source code from the original Sword Art Online.

Sonic: Full specs?

Yui: The original Cardinal System had the ability to automatically generate quests. It gathers legends and lore from all over the world through its networks. And by synthesizing terms and story patterns from them, it can generate any number of quests.

Tails: Does that mean the one we're in was created by Cardinal?

Yui: I believe that might be the case because of how that NPC was behaved. Depending on how the source material is involved, it might run its course all the way to the very end. The data archives says that this quest and ALO itself are based on Norse Mythology which describes a final war that ends everything. Not only do the frost giants from Nibelheim invade Jotunheimr, but flame giants from Muspelheim, which is a world even lower, plan to burn the World Tree in its entirety.

Knuckles: You're kidding, right?

Leafa: Ragnarok, the Twilight of the Gods. That's impossible. There's no way a game would destroy its own maps and environment!

Tails: The original Cardinal System had the permissions to do that.

Yui: Yes, after all, the original Cardinal System's last task was to destroy Aincrad.

Silica: No way.

Lisbeth: But what about my shop?

Klein: I haven't even found my soul mate yet.

Sinon: Even if Ragnarok happens before our eyes, wouldn't the system use a backup to restore things to normal?

Yui: No, the data inside Cardinal's automatic backups only allows it to roll back player data, but not field data.

Klein: Oh, I got it.

Klein opens up his holo-window.

Klein: On second thought, nevermind.

Mighty: What were you trying to do?

Klein: I was trying to contact a GM to see if they knew about this but it's not their support hours yet.

Kirito: It is Sunday morning and almost the New Year's, after all.

Sonic: That means it's all on us now.

Leafa: Kazuto, there's not much time left.

Kirito: Alright. Let's hurry and finish this and save our home.

Everyone: Yeah!

Dr. Robotnik's Voice: Come on forward Sonic.

Leafa: Who's there?

Sonic: Dr. Robotnik?!

Dr. Robotnik's Voice: You might want to hurry if you want to save this world. Hohohohoho!

Tails: Why is Robotnik involved in this?

Sonic: We'll worry about him in a little while. Let's go!

They head inside. They fight against Golden and Black Minotaurus after they beat Cyclops. Sinon tries to shoot an arrow at Black Minotaurus but the Golden one grabs the arrow with his hand and crushes it. The Black one heals both himself and the golden one.

Sonic: Honestly I hate bosses that can heal themselves.

Leafa: This is bad. The yellow one's physical defenses are too high!

Klein: Too bad we don't have a mage that can hit it with magic.

Lisbeth: Oh great. Do you of all people say that? The black one with high magic resistance would just absorb it anyway.

The golden minotaurus gets ready for a shockwave attack.

Yui: Shockwave attack coming in three seconds!

Mighty: Not for long!

Mighty uses his spindash at the yellow one to stop the attack.

Leafa: 70 percent of the medal has faded! If we die here, we'll run out of time!

Kirito: Let's try using magic type sword skills. It might effect the yellow one. We have to try this and overwhelm it with our sword skills.

Klein: Good idea.

Kirito, Leafa, Lisbeth, Silica, Sinon, and Klein get ready to use their sword skills against the gold minotaurus. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, and Ray get ready to unleash their attacks.

Kirito: Silica, bubble breath, now!

Silica: Pina, bubble breath!

Pina uses her bubble breath against the gold minotaurus.

Kirito: Go!

Everybody charges in to attack. Sonic, Tails, Mighty, and Ray use their spindash, Knuckles punches six times, Leafa uses a wind sword skill, Klein uses a fire one, Lisbeth uses lightning, Silica does a water skill, and Sinon shoots an ice arrow. Kirito uses three sword skills, one fire one, one ice, and another fire skill, using his dual blades, he uses one sword skill with one sword, and another sword skill with the other sword.

Mighty: What was that?

Sonic: I don't know but let's keep going?

Everybody continues to attack. After Kirito used Rage Spike, the enemies HP goes down to the red. Asuna comes in and uses Neutron, and then Sonic uses his homing attack. The Black Minotaurus prepares to attack them and suddenly, the gold one disappears.

Klein: Sorry for your loss, buddy.

Everybody attacks the black minotaurus and takes him down. He disappears.

Sonic: That's another one down!

Tails: Yes! Two more left!

Klein: Hey Kirito, what was that move just now?

Kirito: Do I really have to tell?

Klein: Of course you do! I've never seen anything like it!

Kirito: It's a non-system skill. It's Skill Connect.

Klein: Skill Connect?

Kirito: You know how sword skills got added in ALO in the last update? But they didn't add unique skills like dual wielding, or the divine blade.

Klein: Weren't you using two swords just now?

Kirito: I was but it wasn't the dual wielding skill. All I was doing was alternating between one-handed sword skills. You can chain three or four of them in a row without any lag, but only if you're lucky enough.

Lisbeth and Silica: Woah.

Asuna: Oh boy.

Yui: What is it Mommy?

Asuna: I'm just getting some deja vu.

Flashback from SAO, after the Gleam Eyes was defeated.

Klein: Oh, Kirito, what was that move you did?

Kirito: Do I really have to tell?

Klein: Of course! I've never seen anything like it!

Knuckles: Are you sure it's a good idea to ask about skills?

Kirito: It's fine. I trust you guys. It's an extra skill, dual wielding.

Back to the present.

Tails: I think I'm getting the same vibe too.

Klein: And Sonic, when you and Asuna were finishing that boss, were you spindashing in mid-air?

Sonic: Oh. Actually that was an ability that I've learned from my future self. It's a homing attack.

Klein: Homing attack? As in an attack that lets you hit enemies when in mid-air?

Sonic: Yeah, pretty much. Anyway, we gotta run now.

Kirito: How much time is left, Leafa?

Leafa: Looks like an hour.

Sonic: An hour? We got plenty of time. This place just has four floors, right?

Yui: Yeah. The third floor is just seventy percent the size of the second, and the fourth one is a boss room.

Sonic: Perfect! We got this, right?

Lisbeth: You're always positive, huh?

Tails: It's Sonic after all.

Silica: Why is he so cool?

Kirito: Well then, let's head down to the third floor.

Everyone: Right!

They head down to the third floor and take on Centipede-like Giant. The enemy is just about to be defeated. Silica takes out its last leg with her dagger, and Tails finishes him off with a tail whip. The enemy disappears.

Sonic: Awesome job Tails! You too Silica!

Silica: Thanks.

Tails: It's nothing.

Kirito: All that's left is the boss room on the fourth floor.

They head down the corridor in the fourth floor, and they find a woman behind some ice bars.

Sonic: Looks like she got held captive here here. You alright?

Klein: WOAH!

Ray: Uh, Klein? You ok?

Woman in the Cage: Please, help me.

Klein walks up to her like a zombie. Kirito grabs him by the back of his scarf.

Kirito: It's a trap.

Lisbeth: I'm sure of it.

Sinon: It's definitely a trap.

Klein: Are you sure it's a trap?

Mighty: What do you think, Yui?

Yui: She's an NPC. She is connected to the language engine module just like Urdr was. But unlike her, she has an HP bar.

Kirito: Do you think we have to fight her?

Tails: Maybe that's not it.

Asuna: Trap or not, we don't have time to waste. We have to beat Thrymr now.

Klein: Even if it is a trap, I can't just leave her there! Even if it causes us to fail the quest, and if Arun is destroyed, I still have to help her!

Sonic: Klein's right. It's not like us to just leave someone locked up like that.

Mighty: I agree too.

Kirito: You're right. Let's help her out.

Klein: I got this.

Klein uses his katana to slice up the ice bars and save the woman trapped.

NPC Woman: Thank you, fairy swordsman.

Klein: It's my pleasure. Can you stand? Are you hurt?

Knuckles: Oh brother.

Kirito: I know right?

NPC Woman: I am fine.

Klein: Getting out of here might be tricky. Are you sure you can manage?

NPC Woman: I must first retrieve my family's treasure which was stolen by Thrym, the King of the Giants. Can you please take me there?

Klein: Of course you can. We are gonna beat that Thrym and stop this war once and for all.

NPC Woman: Thank you, mister swordsman.

She hugs Klein.

Klein: I think I'm in love.

Kirito: Don't do anything inappropriate. Especially in front of Yui.

A display window appears saying that the NPC wishes to join Kirito's party. Kirito pushes accept and the name Freyja appears.

Klein: My name is Klein. Nice to meet you.

Freyja: I'm Freyja.

Mighty: Thrym must be a lot stronger than all of the other ones we have faced. Why is Robotnik involved in this?

Sonic: Guess that's his gig. Somehow getting involved in random situations that we are dealing with. He has to slow us down, obviously.

Kirito: When we fight Thrym, we should stay at defense until we figure out his attack pattern. Then on my signal we attack.

Tails: The enemies attack patterns will change when his health goes down to yellow, and then when it goes down to red. Let's be careful out there.

Knuckles: Let's give it everything we got!

Everyone: Right!

They all head down the stairs to the last boss room. The door opens and Asuna fills everyone with buff spells. Freyja casts a spell and everyone's max health increases.

Silica: A spell that raises your maximum health?

Ray: I've never seen anything like that before.

Sonic: Let's go everyone!

They all head inside and notice a bunch of treasure.

Lisbeth: Woah. Cha ching.

Klein: We're rich baby!

Tails: This must be Freyja's treasure.

Thrym: Is that a fly I hear? I can hear its incessant buzzing. I think it's time to swat these flies before they spoil the halls.

Dr. Robotnik: You're right about that, Thrym!

Thrym walks up to them. He appears to be a giant man. Then Metal Sonic appears next to him. Good thing he's not at his height.

Lisbeth: Is that a robot?

Silica: It looks just like Sonic.

Tails: It's Metal Sonic. He was built to match Sonic's abilities. Including his speed. He has some other abilities as well.

Thrym: So Urdr has sent these bugs from Alfheim and these puny heroes all the way to my domain? I'll offer you this. Tell me where she is and I'll give you all the gold in this room.

Klein: No way we're just gonna tell you!

Dr. Robotnik: Oh well. We were actually going to crush you guys anyway.

Sonic: So what is it now, Robotnik? Up to your evil schemes as always? I'm still gonna win anyway.

Dr. Robotnik: Pretty soon you will be crushed by Thrym.

Sonic: So what? I can still outrun him!

Dr. Robotnik: Then I'll deal with you then!

Thrym: Is that Lady Freyja? Since you have left your cage, have you decided to become my wife?

Klein: Wife?!

Thrym: Yes. On the night before our wedding, I caught her sneaking around my treasure vault. I locked her up in a cage of ice as punishment.

Leafa: Hey Kazuto. I think I've read about something like this in the Norse books. It was something about Thrym and Freyja, stolen treasure, and uh...

Freyja: I refuse to marry you! Together with these brave warriors, I will defeat you and your new friend, and I will recover what's mine!

Thrym: It's no wonder why the legends of your beauty and bravery are known in every corner of the world. Well, the noble the flower, the more fun it is to pick up. After we crush these flies, I'll shower you with my full attention.

Dr. Robotnik: And after we crush Sonic and his friends. I'll have my fun taking over this world. Hohohohoho!

Klein: I'm not letting you get your hands on Freyja!

Sonic: Beating us won't be so easy!

Dr. Robotnik: You won't have to wait long to find out!

Thrym: To commemorate this day when all of Jotunheimr becomes mine, I will crush every last one of you!

Dr. Robotnik: The fight begins now!

Metal Sonic charges at Sonic, making him drop the four chaos emeralds he has.

Sonic: Oh no!

Dr. Robotnik: Hohohohoho! This time I got them all!

Robotnik holds the last three emeralds and he throws them at Metal Sonic.

Leafa: This doesn't seem good.

Metal Sonic uses the seven chaos emeralds to become super.

Kirito: Everyone! Be careful!

Thrym unleashes a punch, and Metal Sonic charges at Sonic really fast. The last fight begins.


	3. Excalibur

Yui: Thrym is going to punch twice again!

Thrym punches once but Kirito dodges. He punches again and hits Kirito. Metal Sonic fires a powerful blast Sonic, and sends him to the wall. Mighty spin attacks the robot counterpart, sending him back.

Dr. Robotnik: Get him!

Sonic: Hate to break it to you Robotnik, but you're outnumbered! Even if Metal has the chaos emeralds!

Dr. Robotnik: We'll see about that!

Metal Sonic uses his spindash and so does Sonic. Lisbeth attacks Metal with her mace, landing a strong hit.

Lisbeth: Gotcha!

Sonic: Thanks Liz!

Lisbeth: Anytime.

Kirito: One of Thrym's bars are out! It's changing attack patterns!

Thrym starts breathing in really heavily, preparing for an ice attack.

Knuckles: Hang on!

Knuckles quickly jumps and punches Thrym, stopping the attack.

Leafa: This is bad! There's only three lights left on the amulet!

Kirito: We gotta end this quick!

Freyja: Swordsman, you cannot beat Thrym this way. My family's treasure is our only hope.

Kirito: What kind of treasure is it?

Freyja: It is a golden hammer about this large.

Kirito: A hammer?

They try to look for it.

Leafa: Kazuto! Try using your lightning skill.

Kirito: Lightning? Alright.

Kirito activates a lightning sword skill. He sheathes his sword on the ground to find the hammer.

Kirito: There it is!

Kirito tries to pick up the heavy hammer. When he picks it up, he tosses it to Freyja and she catches it. Soon lightning starts overflowing on her.

Klein: Freyja!

Sonic: What in the world?!

Freyja transforms into a giant man.

Kirito and Klein: It's a guy?!

Mighty: What the heck?!

Freyja's name on her HP bar changes to Thor.

Tails: Thor?

Leafa: The god of thunder.

Dr. Robotnik: WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!

Thor: Cowardly giant! You will pay for stealing Mjolnir!

Thrym summons an ice axe. They both start attacking.

Thrym: Filthy god! You will pay for tricking me! I will send that bearded face of yours back to Asgard!

Mighty: Let's attack while Thor has him distracted!

Kirito: Everyone use all your sword skills!

Asuna takes out her rapier and uses Quadruple Pain on Thrym. Klein uses a fire skill on him, Lisbeth uses a lightning sword skill, Silica uses a water skill. Thrym kneels down.

Kirito: Everyone! Now!

Everybody charges in to attack Thrym.

Thor: Back to the depths of Earth, King of Giants!

Thor finishes him off with one last bash with Mjolnir. He starts freezing.

Thrym: Be proud of your victory now you flies. If you lower your guard now, the gods of Asgard will...

He freezes and disappears.

Dr. Robotnik: Darn it! Well at least Metal Sonic is still here. You can't beat him!

Sonic and Metal Sonic continue attacking. Tails, Knuckles, and Ray join him. When Knuckles lays down a big punch on him, Metal Sonic drops all of the chaos emeralds and he gets out of his super form.

Sonic: We'll just take these, thank you.

Dr. Robotnik: You will pay for this, Sonic! You too, fairy players!

Asuna: Try us.

When Metal Sonic becomes weak, Sonic finishes him off with one last spindash.

Dr. Robotnik: Let's go, Metal Sonic! We'll come back another time! Pretty soon you will all be destroyed!

Sonic: Aww, running away? You scared?

Dr. Robotnik: No! I don't even have any other machines right now! So, maybe next time I'll try to destroy you guys. Robotnik, away!

Dr. Robotnik gets on his eggmobile and carries Metal Sonic with a tractor beam, and he flies away.

Thor: Fairy warriors and heroes, I thank you for helping me take back my stolen treasure. As for you, red swordsman, I must reward you.

Thor uses lightning magic and a hammer appears. Klein holds it.

Thor: This is Mjolnir, the lightning hammer. Use it in righteous battles. Farewell.

Thor raises his hammer and disappears.

Kirito: Congratulations on earning your first legendary weapon.

Klein: But I don't have any hammer skills.

Suddenly, the place starts shaking.

Ray: Gah! What's going on?!

Lisbeth: The place is moving!

Sinon: No, it's floating!

The shaking stops.

Leafa: There's not much time left. There's one more light.

Yui: Everyone! A staircase has appeared behind the throne!

Sonic: No time to lose! Let's go!

Everybody heads down the stairs and they see Excalibur. Kirito gets a flashback of when he fought against Sugou back then in the Grand Quest.

Kirito: Sorry to keep you waiting.

Kirito tries to pull Excalibur off of the ground.

Asuna: You can do it Kirito!

Yui: Go Daddy!

Sonic: Come on, you got this!

Lisbeth: Put your back into it!

Sinon: Show us what you're made of!

Silica: You can do it Kirito!

Klein: Pull hard!

Kirito pulls the sword really hard. When he gets it out, a bunch of tree roots start moving around, and the place starts coming apart.

Yui: The castle is coming apart! We need to escape!

Mighty: But how are we supposed to do that?!

The entire floor starts falling, along with everyone else.

Kirito: How much time is left?

Leafa: We made it! We really made it! I'm so glad we did!

Leafa hugs Kirito.

Kirito: I can't take ownership of the sword until we complete the quest.

Leafa suddenly hears something.

Leafa: Did you hear that?

Tonky quickly flies to them.

Leafa: It's Tonky!

Tails: Everyone! Jump on Tonky, quick!

Everybody starts jumping to Tonky.

Kirito: You first.

Klein: I know.

Kirito pushes Klein and he starts falling. Tonky quickly catches him with his trunk.

Klein: Thanks.

Kirito: The sword is still too heavy for me.

Yui: Daddy?

Sonic: You ok, Kirito?

Kirito: Cardinal is such a huge pain.

Kirito throws the sword away and he jumps on to Tonky. Yui goes with him. Sonic goes behind them, but when he jumps, he falls off the edge.

Tails: Oh no!

Sinon: Sonic!

Asuna: What do we do?

Suddenly, a flash of light appears to where Sonic was falling. Super Sonic comes into view. He flies up to them, carrying Excalibur.

Super Sonic: Here you go, Kirito.

Kirito: Thanks Sonic.

Lisbeth: Woah.

Silica: This is the second time I've seen him like that.

Sinon: Sonic, what happened to you?

Mighty: It's his super form. He used the chaos emeralds.

Asuna: Great job Sonic.

Super Sonic: Anytime.

The castle behind them falls apart.

Lisbeth: Well, that dungeon is now gone. Too bad we can only do it once. What a waste.

All of the snow disappears and the lake starts filling with water. The roots from the World Tree start going down to the lake and trees start growing. A bunch of buildings appear as well.

Asuna: Look at that.

Tonky starts making more noises.

Sinon: He must be happy.

Ray: We did it.

They all look down and see Tonky's friends. A bunch of players look up to them.

Leafa: I'm so glad we did it, right Tonky? You have so much friends.

Then, Urdr appears before them.

Urdr: You have all done a wonderful job. The Holy Sword Excalibur has been removed from its dais, and Jotunheimr has returned to its proper form. It is all thanks to you. My sisters wish to thank you as well.

Verdandi appears on her right.

Klein: Woah.

Verdandi: My name is Verdandi. Thank you, fairy warriors, and heroes. I never thought I would see my home so green again. Thank you so much.

Urdr's other sister, Skuld appears to her left.

Skuld: My name is Skuld. Thank you all so much.

Verdandi and Skuld gives all of them a reward.

Urdr: I offer you the blade as a reward.

Excalibur disappears and a notification window pops up saying that the Holy Sword has been put in his inventory.

Kirito: Yes!

Urdr, Skuld, and Verdandi: Til we meet again.

They start flying away, Then Klein steps up.

Klein: Wait, Skuld! Can I please have your number?!

Tails: Oh great.

Mighty: Why am I not surprised?

Skuld stops for a moment and waves to Klein. She sends some sparkles to him, and blessing him.

Lisbeth: You know Klein, you may be a doofus, but you have heart.

Later on, at the Dicey Cafe in the real world...

Kazuto: Well Yui?

Yui: I can see you Daddy, and I can hear you too.

Shino: What is this supposed to be?

Tails: He's turning the Dicey Cafe's real time footage in pseudo 3D.

Kazuto: Try moving slowly, Yui.

Yui: Ok Daddy.

Yui starts moving. The camera on the ceiling moves.

Kazuto: So Yui should feel like she's flying around the room.

Shino: I see. So that camera and microphone are both acting like terminal sensory devices for her.

Suguha: Yeah. My brother is doing mechasomething.

Kazuto, and Tails: Mechatronics.

Suguha: He's taking courses in that and also making this as his class project. It's for Yui, right?

Yui: Thank you Daddy!

Kazuto: You're welcome sweetheart.

At night, everybody heads down to the Dicey Cafe for dinner as a reward for obtaining Excalibur.

Kazuto: Alright everyone. We are celebrating today for getting the Holy Sword Excalibur, and the Lightning Hammer, Mjolnir. Cheers to 2025!

Everyone: Cheers!

Shino: Why do they call it Excalibur?

Kazuto: What do you mean?

Shino: In the novels, they would normally call it Caliber.

Sonic: The sword has three different names, actually.

Ray: You've read books about King Arthur, Sinon?

Shino: When I was in middle school, I would always end up in the library, and I would read a bunch of legends about King Arthur. I always thought it was Caliber.

Asuna: There were a lot more names besides that in the original legend, right?

Tails: Well, the spelling seems different in the names.

Shino: And Caliber is a word for the diameter of a gun barrel. It can also mean the size of a person's quality too.

Rika: So what you're saying is that the owner of Excalibur has to bee someone who's an acceptional person.

Keiko: You mean like Kirito?

Rika: Yeah. I heard that he just made a whole lot of money from his part-time job.

Kazuto: Huh?!

Everybody looks to Kazuto.

Sonic: So, you gonna pay for our food or what?

Knuckles: You are the owner of Excalibur after all.

Kazuto: Yeah, of course! I was saving it for a surprise but who cares! Dinner is on me everyone!

Asuna: Thank you so much Kirito.

Ray: Awesome! Thanks!

Mighty: You're a nice guy.

Klein: Thanks man.

Knuckles: I don't have to pay for my enchiladas now.

Kazuto: You're welcome everyone.

The End.


End file.
